


Spooky Season

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “No.” Len said, pinching the bridge of his nose.“I think we look cute, Lenny.” Mick chuckled, adjusting his mask\\Just some Halloween fluff//





	Spooky Season

“But Lenny!” Barry whined. “Halloween is my favorite holiday. What do you mean you don’t want to dress up?”

Len rolled his eyes. “I love Halloween too, Scarlet. But I don’t need to wear that-” He gestured to the hanger that Barry was holding. “To show my love for the spooky season.”

Barry pouted. “But if you wear this, you, me and Eliza will match. How cute would that be?” 

“What about Mick and Di?” Len squinted.

As if on cue, Mick came out of the room holding Diana.

“No.” Len said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I think we look cute, Lenny.” Mick chuckled, adjusting his mask.

Len had to admit, Diana did look adorable. She was wearing a green dress with a tutu bottom and she had a small, red wig on top of her head.

“I can’t believe you dressed her like Poison Ivy.” Len huffed out a laugh. “Pamela is going to kill you.”

Mick waved him off. “I already sent her about 27 pictures. Her and Harley think it’s the best.”

“Fine. But why Batman?” Len asked, gesturing to Mick’s ensemble. Based on the detail of it, Cisco was involved in making it. 

Mick shrugged, fiddling with Diana’s wig. “The Bat’s cool.”

Len sighed. “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”

“Nope.” Barry said, popping the p.

“Give me the fucking costume, Barry.” 

Barry squealed happily, passing the outfit to his husband with a smile.

~*~  
“I still don’t understand why I have to be Davey.” Len complained. He was wearing a shirt with a striped tie with a brown checkered vest over it, matching pants and a newsboy hat. “I look ridiculous, Barry.”

“You’re so a Davey! You and Lisa are a lot like Davey and Les!” Barry, who was wearing a dirty, light blue shirt with a gray vest over it winked. “Plus, I have to be Jack! I look better in blue anyway.”

“You little-” Len lunged at Barry, who flashed out of his grasp. He adjusted his own newsboy hat and gave Len a smirk before he flashed off to help Eliza get dressed. “He’s the worst.”

“I think you look nice, boss.” Mick pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek. “And he does look better in blue.”

Len felt his cheeks burn. “Shudup.”

Barry flashed back into the room. “May I introduce the best reporter in the city, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer!”

Eliza came prancing out, wearing a white button-down shirt with blue flowers on it tucked in to a long, purple skirt. Her hair was down, but the front pieces were pulled back and twisted. 

“Ms. Plumber! Can I have your autograph?” Len squatted down to her level.

Eliza giggled. “Don’t be silly, Daddy! It’s me, Eliza.”

Len gasped. “It is?” 

“Yeah! Just like you’re not really Davey and Papa isn’t really Jack. It’s all consumes!”

“Costumes, dear.” Barry corrected gently.

“Right! Costumes. Thank you, Papa!” Eliza squealed.

“No problem, Ellie Jo.” He smiled, picking up their candy bags, each of which he customized to match their costumes. His, Len’s and Eliza’s looked like the bags the newsboys carried. Diana was decorated with fake flowers and Mick’s had the Bat symbol on it.

“Do you want to take pictures before we go, Red?” Mick asked, adjusting Diana in his arms.

“Of course! Everyone in position!” He pulled out his phone, aimed it at his family, clicked the button and then flashed into frame. He then ran back in time to catch it. “This is going on the wall!” He cooed.

“Okay everyone, do we remember all the rules for tonight?” Len asked as they all were heading to the door.

“Stay together. Don’t take to strangers unless they’re at a house. No pranks and all KitKats have to go to Papa.” Eliza replied dutifully. 

“Yes, that’s right Eliza- wait a minute. What was that last one?” Len said, shooting a guilty-looking Barry a glare.

“It’s okay, Daddy! I don’t like KitKats anyway. Can we go now?” Eliza asked eagerly, bouncing on her heels.

Mick smiled. “Of course, Baby Girl.” He offered Eliza the hand that wasn’t holding Diana as they stepped outside.

Len and Barry followed, hand in hand. They walked a little while, smiles on their faces as they watched Mick prance around with their daughters. After some time, Len looked at Barry.

“I still can’t believe you bargained with our daughter to get all her KitKats.” He squawked.

Barry put his free hand up in defense. “At least I picked a candy she didn’t like!” 

Len chuckled. “I guess that’s fair.” He pressed a searing kiss to Barry’s lips. “Race you to the next house, Flash. Winner gets all the KitKats.”

Barry was to lovestruck to run, but Len still shared all his KitKats. He may be a criminal, but he wasn’t cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> What a shock, I actually got this up before Halloween ended.
> 
> As always, a big thanks to Kala!
> 
> (also if it's not clear, Eliza, Len and Barry are dressed as characters from Newsies because I'm trash. Also Poison Ivy and Batman exist in my universe.)


End file.
